


Lend an Ear

by petersfeather



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, DID I GET EVERYONE - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Sexual Innuendooooooos, Suggestive Themes, alright, but it's there!, but like... not even specific ones, cuz they're little shits, even though no one is underage, flirty mcflirtersons, holy shit, i love axel and roxas together so much, just the word drugs is in this story, play on underage things, probably not, so like, the demyx x zexion and hayner x seifer stuff is very minor, they just make jokes, was it even necessary to tag them all???, yaknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersfeather/pseuds/petersfeather
Summary: “Well this isn’t exactly the best way to introduce myself to a hot stranger…”“Excuse me?”“… I mean… y-you’re a stranger… and it’s… i-it’s hot outside… and I’m stupid.”Axel and Roxas meet in the Stratosphere… literally.





	1. In the Stratosphere

**Author's Note:**

> YO!  
> This is just some Axel/Roxas loveliness that I thought would be funny! I dunno how many chapters are gonna be in here, but I have at least 3 written and a total of 5 planned, so yeah.  
> Being in Vegas a couple of years ago made me start writing this and my want to procrastinate on my college studies is making me finally post this first part now. wootwooooot...
> 
> The title is based on Chicago and I thought it was a fun play on words from the song All That Jazz and anyway. There's a line where she says: In the stratosphere you'll lend an ear  
> or something.  
> Anyway.
> 
> It's just a bit of fun and there's no intense things at all. If the characters are a little OOC, I apologize. I do my best but then ultimately fail.
> 
> These characters don't belong to me but I love them so much!

“NO!”

A tiny blond is currently being literally dragged by two boys, who could questionably be his friends, but who’s to say. They certainly aren’t paying any attention to his shrieks of fear or the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes. He’s kicking and flailing and trying to rip his arms out of their clenched fists. He doesn’t even have any traction on the ground anymore, only his heels -and occasionally his ass- are being dragged along. A small brunette girl is watching with a larger brunet boy, both showing a considerable amount of concern. (Okay, so the girl is peeking through her fingers covering her face and the boy is doubled over laughing, but there’s still at least slight concern shown in each action.)

And now the boy is truly crying, tears streaming down his cheeks, as the two other boys, their muscles flexing, hoist the little blond to his feet and wrap their arms around him.

They begin to push and the captured boy lets out a scream that makes people turn to look (the ones who weren’t already looking on in worry but not saying anything because… boys will be… boys….???) ( A hushed conversation can be heard on the side: “That’s stupid, Nami, if this is an example of boys being boys then all boys are dicks and we need to help that poor person.””Xion, stay out of it, please. Those guys are kind of scary.”)

Axel and Demyx are just on their way over with a handful of their other friends. The ride up had been accompanied by a lively conversation of excited chatter, some with the  
elevator attendant and others blatantly ignoring the poor woman, all save for the tall redhead.

It was unlike the smirk-y and sarcastic man to hold his tongue for such a long time. He hadn’t said much of anything on their walk up to the Stratosphere, and even less once the actual elevators up to the top were in sight. The only girl of the group, Larxene, blamed his choice of attire (“I mean a black jacket and black jeans with boots?”) causing him to overheat, but one of the other blonds among them, Luxord, merely shrugged: “He’s always overheated, Larxene, what makes you think that this weather has any effect on him?” It was unclear if the man was referring to hot-headedness or actual physical body heat. 

It could be assumed by everyone that he meant both.

The tall, red-headed man in question huffed audibly, growling at the ground a bit and trying to ignore his ears as they repeatedly popped.

Yeah, probably both.

They were informed of where they were able to go when they arrived at the top, but when they actually made it to the 108th floor was when Axel seemed to be a little more out of his comfort zone. Everyone split up while Axel stood in slight terror.

His mullet-ed friend shoved him out of the elevator.

And now here they are, the air giving Axel a bit of his voice back as both him and his mullet-ed friend stare at the poor soul obviously being tortured by a pair of bullies, one in camo pants and the other (crazily) in a beanie.

Most people are avoiding the spectacle at this point, not wanting to get involved, especially due to the heat. Larxene’s phone said it’s about 104 degrees right now, which certainly isn’t the hottest for 2:30 in the afternoon on a summer day in Vegas, but still way too hot to be exerting any extra energy. Besides, there are very few people around to begin with. Not even the employees are getting involved, mainly just standing with blank expressions, as if they had seen the like a countless number of times.

Axel crosses his arms, attempting to cover his concern with a trademark smirk of smugness. It doesn’t work.

Demyx laughs.

“Look at that poor kid!” the boy says between guffaws. “Wow! C’mon, let’s go!”

Axel begins to walk a little slower, taking in the scrunched up face of the petit blond as he struggles and the little tears fall down his face and _wow, he’s really pretty._ The boy is wearing a faint blue tank and khaki shorts. There’s a shimmer coming from his left ear and Axel is secretly praying that it’s an earring.

Axel then begins to walk a little faster as his friend reaches the trio.

“I. DON’T. WANT TO. YOU CAN’T MAKE ME.” The blond is still shrieking and starts letting out little sobs. It breaks Axel’s heart a bit to see the poor thing suffer. The two boys (his… friends…? They look like they’re out for blood at this point) laugh a little as they continue to tug him along.

“You HAVE to go, wuss. You lost the bet.” Crazed beanie-wearer sneers out like venom. The one with the hair that sort of resembles ramen-noodles doesn’t say anything other than a light chuckle.

“I didn’t even-“ A small sob. “-WANT to make the stupid bet! You guys-“ Another sob. Be still Axel’s heart. “-TRICKED ME.” A tiny hiccup.

“Yeah?” Ramen-noodle head laughs. “Well, we tricked you fair and square. Now come on, Roxy-pie.” _Roxy-pie?_

“THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!”

_Gee, Blondie puts up a FIGHT._

Demyx looks back at his friend expectantly, and Axel purses his lips a bit at the thoughts flying through his head. Then he realizes…

_…this is just the out that I need._

“Hey!” The tall man calls, voice carrying over to the group through the dry summer heat. “Let him go.”

Ramen-Noodle head looks over with an angry curiosity while crazed Beanie-wearer growls a bit at the approaching figure.

“This is _our_ friend, man, back off.” The little blond in their grasp whines a bit and mutters a weak: “Oh sure…” His eyes are still glued shut.

“Oh?” Axel questions, a very sly smirk on his face. “You’re right, it certainly looks like he’s your friend.”

“Look, we’re just trying to get on the ride.” Crazed beanie-wearer grumbles a bit, looking as though he’s about to let go of the blond just to fight the red head. _Boy, wouldn’t that be a mistake._

“I don’t think you’re gonna get on with him.” The tall man points a long finger at the blond, who has finally opened his eyes _when did that happen? Wow… Eyes that blue should be illegal._ The flow of tears has ceased and his eyes widen tremendously upon looking at Axel.

Axel clears his throat.

“You look like a couple of bullies to me, Ramen-noodle.”

“WHAT did you just-?” The boy screams, lurching forward and nearly toppling over the boy still in his grasp. _And my friends think I’M a hothead?_

“He’s right!” A tiny voice pipes up and everyone turns to the source. The little brunette is standing with her arms crossed over her small frame. “You two ARE being bullies, now let Roxas go. He doesn’t want to go on.”

Crazed-beanie wearer scoffs and lets go of the little blond (… _Roxas_ …), who begins to wriggle again before Ramen-noodle wraps both arms around him.

“Seifer!” Mr. Cargo Pants interjects, sounding offended. “Babe, don’t give in to this guy.”

“I’m not giving in to ‘this guy’, dollface.” Crazed beanie-wearing Seifer bitterly states. “I’m giving in to Olette.” He shoots a look at the girl dressed like sunshine before looking back to who Axel assumes is his boyfriend. “She scares me.”

“Psh, yeah?” ‘Dollface’ boy scoffs, looking over to the girl for a second before looking back to his boyfriend. “Well, we can’t leave Roxas here by himself.”

“Funny, he doesn’t exactly look like an unaccompanied minor.” He tilts his head and gives the blond a quick once over (as if he hadn’t been checking him out this whole time, ha). “But if that’s the real problem, I’ll keep him company.”

Everyone turns, looks of shock on their face as they see the Amazon-man offer his time up as a stranger.

“But Ax!” Demyx whines, coming to life and reminding everyone of his presence in the scenario. It’s no surprise he chose to stay- as the whole scene is one to behold- but there is a hurt expression on his face now. “We were supposed to go on this ride together!” 

“I never wanted to go on that death trap. I didn’t even want to come up here, you dick.” Axel seethes and Roxas whimpers a bit in his “friend’s” arms. Axel looks down at the angelic boy. “Wanna stay out here with me?”

It’s at that point that Roxas pulls himself out of Hayner’s death trap, which has loosened considerably in his apparent shock. “I’m not going on that ride, Hayner.”

“Fine! I guess we’re not your FRIENDS then!” Cargo-pants Hayner pouts, crossing his arms and effectively looking like a little child, to which Roxas sniffles a bit and smiles slightly.

“Stop pouting, Hayner.” Roxas says, his voice still sounding rather groggy from screaming and crying and _damn_ if that isn’t the sexiest thing that Axel has ever heard. He personally wants to make Roxas’ voice raspy again… _ah shit he’s looking at me and speaking now. ___

__Those gorgeous blue eyes are looking at him with so much expectancy that he doesn’t know what else to do but nod his head, which now feels very heavy, and say yes._ _

__Those ocean blue eyes swell with happiness and a slight bit of mischief mixes in them through the tiny sheet of tears that are still present. _Shit_ what has Axel gotten himself into?_ _

__A familiar whine is heard by the red head’s ears and he looks up from the small blond to see his friend standing near the gate for the ride._ _

__“Axel!” Demyx all but cries. “You can’t let me get on this ride alone.”_ _

__The tall boy in question rolls his eyes. “Tell your boyfriend to go on it with you. I’m not getting on that thing, Dem.” He then looks down to the little blond at his side, his face reflexively filling with a kind of admiration. “I’ve got to watch over the little one, here.” He wraps his arms around Roxas as the blue eyed beauty wriggles a bit._ _

__“I’m not _that_ little…” He grumbles, looking adorable as his little tear stained face starts to calm down again._ _

__“I sure hope not.” Axel purrs, and he can tell that his seductive tone gets across to the boy as said boy shoots a look of disbelief up at the tattooed face, his cheeks turning a rather pretty shade of pink. _It compliments his eyes…__ _

__Demyx and Hayner gag, before Hayner is being pulled by his own group onto the ride, Olette and Pence bidding Roxas a farewell. Axel thinks he hears a feminine voice warning Roxas of telling her something, but he’s too distracted by his angry friend to notice._ _

__“You just want to dick around so you can get laid tonight.” The mullet-head growls (well, as much as his musical voice can growl) “Sure hope he isn’t jailbait!” And he begins to walk onto the ride._ _

__“I HOPE IT FALLS, YOU DICK BAG!” Axel yells angrily. While he does, a couple walking towards the ride turn to look at him in terror, fear imminent on their shaken expressions. “No, not the whole thing! Just… his… part… arm… thing… ah whatever.” And the redhead guides his new blond over to the inside of the Stratosphere, in search of a bench._ _

__“That was kind of a shitty thing to say…” Comes an angel’s voice from the man in tow, and Axel’s heart flutters a bit at the sound._ _

__“He was being shitty himself, so, there’s that.” Axel finds a good place to sit them down and plops himself down onto an unoccupied bench in the air conditioning, the blond being brought down along with him. They end up sitting very close and Axel looks over to his right to see the boy looking off to his right as well, before he looks up at the red head. The ghostly trails of tears are still on the blond’s face, but fading fast. His blue eyes are hardly puffy or red anymore, considering he hasn’t been crying for too long, just a quick threat of sobbing._ _

__“Well this isn’t exactly the best way to introduce myself to a hot stranger…”_ _

__“Excuse me?” A sly and poisonous smirk makes its way across Axel’s face, and he knows that it flusters the little blond next to him. Those blue eyes get comically wide and Axel is doing his best not to burst out into laughter._ _

__“… I mean… y-you’re a stranger…” The blond begins, stuttering and not moving a muscle. “… and it’s… i-it’s hot outside… and I’m stupid.”_ _

__Axel chuckles and Roxas’ whole form seems to shake a bit, as if a wave hit him. “Funny, I thought your name was Roxas.” The blond visibly rolls his eyes at that remark, and Axel starts to laugh, especially at the cute little pout that has formed on the boy’s face._ _

__“I’m not jail bait, you know.” The angelic voice grumbles. It sounds like music, like Demyx’s, but different. Demyx has always had a musical quality to his voice, light and fairly melodic. But Roxas’ voice… Roxas’ voice is like an angel singing to him. It’s a harp being plucked in the most beautiful symphony of blond and blue and what Axel wouldn’t give to hear that voice screaming for him. _Now that just sounds creepy. Wait, he’s talking…_ “I just turned 21 yesterday. That’s why my friends and I came down to Vegas in the first place.” _ _

__Axel feels much better at this new revelation. “Oh, really? I just turned 24 last month! We should celebrate.”_ _

__Roxas smiles and Axel feels as though they’ve both successfully forgotten about their friends on the spinning death trap that they’ve decided to get themselves on. He is very happy to find himself flirting with a cute blond rather than spinning at 60mph suspended over the top of the 108 floor tower. _Yeah, fuck that shit.__ _

__“The name’s Axel.” The tattooed man holds his hand out for the blond to shake ( _so soft…_ ) before retreating it to tap his finger to his temple. “Got it memorized?” He’s glad that none of his other friends are here to make fun of him for using his signature catchphrase. The blond laughs anyway._ _

__“Are you gonna tell me it’s so I can scream it later?” Roxas gives a sly smirk and Axel can’t help but to match it in his own wicked way._ _

__“I wasn’t planning on it, but if you want to be screaming it tonight, I won’t deny you the pleasure.” He waggles his eyebrows just a bit, which is usually a little corny for him but he really can’t help it at this point. The boy –pardon him… MAN- is just too damn attractive._ _

__“My name is Roxas.” The blue eyed man states, the smirk falling a bit to be replaced by a rather kind smile. Suddenly, that’s the only face Axel wants to see this man make._ _

__“Roxas.” Axel can’t help but say the name out loud for the first time. It feels like sparks are fizzing on his tongue, and Roxas’s face goes a little pink at the sound. “I like it. I think it’d sound even better casually over a couple of sea salt ice creams?”_ _

__Roxas’s face lights up and _Forget what I said before. I want to see him like THIS all the time. He’s beautiful, look how cute he is.__ _

__“Have we met before?” The blond asks unexpectedly and Axel is taken off guard, so he just shakes his head no._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Because you already know the key to my heart.”_ _

__And there’s a smile so bright on the blond’s face that it rivals the beating sun so harshly. And Roxas grabs Axel’s arm before tugging him away to the elevators, their “friends” long forgotten behind them, screaming on the spinning death trap._ _


	2. If She'd Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanna play 20 questions or something?”
> 
> Roxas’ bright eyes go wide and Axel nearly has a heart attack.
> 
> “Huh?”
> 
> “So we can get to know each other, y’know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm avoiding studying by posting this chapter. >w<
> 
> I was also avoiding this chapter by working on another story! Cuz I'm lame! And dumb! And I apologize!
> 
> Anyway, here it is! It's cheesy and all fluff and I wanna read angst but I'm so bad at writing it so bah. It always turns into fluff.
> 
> Anyway fluffy ice cream scenes. Forewarning: I did some very brief studying up on tattoo prices and they seemed very expensive to me which is why Roxas reacts the way he does. I also tried to make the whole thing less dramatic cuz for some reason I always end up writing with some serious flair for drama and I feel silly about it cuz it seems so unrealistic! So i tried to mend it out.
> 
> I also was struggling with the title of this chapter and wanted to make it 'Lend an Ear' but I didn't wanna make the chapter title be the same as the title of the whole story, so I chose another line from the song All That Jazz. Gotta keep that THEME.
> 
> PS. these characters belong to Square Enix and in no way are mine.

“What the fuck?”

“Don’t knock it till you try it!”

“No way. You just ruined your ice cream.”

The two are currently sitting at a small table for two in an ice cream parlor on the strip. The whole place smells delightfully of frozen sugar and Roxas seems as though he would be enjoying the whole experience much more had Axel not been doing what he is currently doing.

“I just love Hot Tamales.”

Axel would give his trademark smirk but he can see the blond is insanely unimpressed already.

“Okay, but why would you put them in your ice cream?”

Axel had paid for both sugary confections, getting himself two scoops of sea salt ice cream while Roxas had asked for a bar. What he did next is what, Axel can tell, has Roxas perplexed still, even as he is enjoying his own treat. The flaming red head bought a box of Hot Tamales candies and has just finished mixing them into his blue ice cream.

“They’re good! The sweetness and the saltiness mixes well with the cinnamon!” Axel defends through a rather large spoonful.

Roxas’ face twists in mild disgust. “That sounds awful. You shouldn’t mess with the delicate balance of sea salt ice cream.”

“Oh come on, Roxy! Live a little!” Axel smirks slyly and he can tell that Roxas wants to make an angry remark at the nickname, but Axel decides that now is as good a time as ever to sensually lick his ice cream off of the long spoon and Roxas’ brain seems to short circuit for a second as his face goes red yet again. Axel chuckles deeply and folds both arms on the table before taking his left hand (the spoon-free one) and blowing a long, languid kiss to Roxas.

Who scrunches his nose up yet again, after rolling his eyes.

“I can smell the cinnamon.”

Axel can’t help but chuckle as he spoons another ridiculous amount of ice cream into his mouth and leans back in his chair. They eat their ice cream in silence for a little bit.

“So, Axel,” Roxas begins after a couple of minutes, his lips a little blue and his voice extremely happy. The way he says Axel’s name makes him feel a little fuzzy inside, but he maintains his cool exposure. “Do you have a last name?”

“Yup.” The tall man responds, smirking a bit into his ice cream.

“Can I know what it is?” Roxas asks rather slyly, and Axel is growing more and more fond of this man by the second. Up until he says: “You know, just in case I end up married to you when I wake up or something.” 

To which Axel needs to clear his throat and look up at the blond across the table from him, whose grin has grown around his ice cream pop. A blush contradicts his confident demeanor.

“First we’re spending the night and now we’re getting married? I feel like I should take you to dinner first or something.” Axel laughs as Roxas’ blush grows a bit more furious.

“Well, we are in Vegas, aren’t we?” Roxas asks, a little nervous now as he tentatively licks his ice cream and Axel tries not to think about anything too extensively.

“Here’s hoping that what happens in Vegas doesn’t always stay here.” Axel proclaims as he lifts another spoonful up to Roxas as if he's giving a toast, and eats it.

Roxas fidgets a bit, shaking his head and smiling slightly at the stranger, and Axel regards him curiously. He appears to be gathering up courage. Axel beats him to it.

“Wanna play 20 questions or something?”

Roxas’ bright eyes go wide and Axel nearly has a heart attack.

“Huh?”

“So we can get to know each other, y’know?” Axel shoves another spoonful in his mouth so he doesn’t have to look at this boy blush anymore _damnit, it’s getting hard to look at him_. He becomes very invested in his ice cream as he casually pushes around a candy with his spoon.

“Well, you never told me your last name.” Roxas speaks up, and Axel smiles down at his ice cream before flicking his hair back a bit and looking up to see the bashful boy looking down as well.

“Flynn.” He says cooly. “Axel Flynn.”

Roxas smiles as he looks the man in the eye. “Roxas Strife.”

“Got any siblings?” Axel asks before he dies from those eyes.

Roxas nods, his expression changing a bit for a second. “I’ve got three brothers. My younger brother Sora, my twin Ventus, and then my older brother Cloud.”

“Full house.”

Roxas nods. “I feel bad for my mom having had to deal with all of us all by herself.”

Axel can tell that he grows a sorrowful expression on his face because Roxas smiles slightly. The blond gives a look that says that it’s okay and changes the subject, indicating he doesn’t wish to talk about it.

“They’re cool,” Roxas starts, leaning back and stretching his arms a bit. “but like hell if I don’t wish that I was an only child sometimes.”

“Trust me, same here.” Axel supplies, accepting the subject change. “I’ve got two younger sisters and an older brother. Ariel, Kairi, and Reno. A full house of wackjobs.”

“Sounds like you love them.” Roxas smiles knowingly.

Axel reciprocates. “You know it. So, one question down?” He continues to eat his ice cream.

“Are we seriously gonna count? Who cares about getting to 20, we’ll be here forever. And besides, I think that was two.”

“Not a bad thing. Unless they close.” Axel shrugs with a small grin. "And don't correct me." 

And they continue along with their conversation. And it flies by and Axel is so enamored with this boy that he can only hope the boy is also enamored with him.

They talk about the states they live in: 

“I knew it.”

“Excuse me, you knew what?”

“That you’re from California. You seem like a Cali boy.”

”What, because I have blond hair and blue eyes?” Roxas rolls said blue eyes with a snicker. “I can assure you I do not drive a convertible.”

 

They talk about the towns they grew up in: 

“Since the town is so small most of us have known each other since we were real young. We bicker and argue with each other, like any typical group of delinquents, but we fuck around with the town too, of course. There’s about 12 of us.”

“Oh my god you’re in a gang.”

Axel plays off as jokingly offended. “An organization!”

“You’re a fucking mob leader.”

“Oh, I’M not the leader. That would be Xem.”

“I’ve been flirting with a member of the Nevada mafia.”

“Well, don’t stop now.”

 

They talk about how they got their hairstyles:

“Lose a bet?”

“I resent that.” Axel scoffs, not very angry at all, but just a little irritated. Very small irritation. “I WANT my hair like this, thank you.”

“Are you trying to look like a walking candle?”

“Fuck you.”

“Hey! There are children present.”

“There are NO children present, those three are about 17 years old and you’re a jackass.” Axel is eating the rest of his Hot Tamales, digging through the box and trying not to let his face go red. “You’re one to talk about hair, blondie. Every strand is going in a different fucking direction, how do you even manage.”

It’s Roxas’ turn to look annoyed, before they both begin to laugh.

 

They talk about piercings:

“Your gauges are cool.”

“Well thanks, Roxy-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“-they make it a little hard for people to look at me normally.”

“Your hair does a good enough job of doing that.”

“I thought we were over that already.”

“And your height.”

“You’re really coming for me, aren’t you?”

“And your stunning eyes.”

“I-uh…”

They both sit in a tense sort of silence, the heat from their faces mixing in the center and making the cold environment a little warmer and Axel feels as though their blushes will melt the ice cream.

Then Axel: “I could say the same about yours.”

 

They talk about tattoos: 

“Gotta admit, your sleeve is damn attractive.”

Roxas blushes more than he has all day, and that’s saying something.

“Th-thanks.” He clears his throat as he draws little circles around the wave on his right forearm. “That’s reassuring, because it cost an arm and a leg. One of those literally.” He chuckles at his own words and Axel scoffs fondly.

“Good one.” He mocks. Roxas sticks his tongue out.

“Do you have any tattoos other than those lines on your face?” Roxas spits through a smirk.

Axel is offed for a second, and is about to correct the man before his face hardens over a bit and he unzips his jacket with a bit too much force _I’m gonna catch my skin again_ and shucks it off of his body.

Roxas looks as though he’s seen a ghost before his face turns the same shade as Axel’s hair.

_Ha, did I catch you now?_

Axel smirks a bit before beginning to explain what the tattoos mean to him, starting with his left shoulder blade, before Roxas intervenes:

“How rich ARE you?” He nearly yells, and Axel looks up from pointing at the flaming chakrams on his left bicep to see the look of incredulity on his newfound friend’s face.

“Huh?”

“You have TWO SLEEVES? And more tattoos other than that I’m assuming.”

“Not too many more but, yeah.” Axel chuckles nervously.

“You really are in the mob, huh?”

Axel laughs a little more now. “No! I’m not in the mob, Roxas, I swear. We don’t sell drugs or anything!”

Roxas gives him a strange look that makes Axel defend himself further.

“We don’t DO drugs, either. Well, I don’t, but some of them do.” He takes a breath. “Okay, I’ve tried a little recreational stuff but I hardly ever do it. It gives me a headache.”

Roxas shakes his head. “None of this explains HOW you had the money to do this. At 24? What’s your secret? Are you rich or something?”

Axel looks at Roxas and he doesn’t know the look on his own face, but he assumes it’s turned into something pretty serious because Roxas’ whole face has just melted into one of embarrassment and concern. Axel takes another deep breath.

“Look… I just met you so I’m not gonna make it that serious. Okay? I… uh okay. Dad worked for ‘famous musicians’.” 

He adds the jazz hands to lighten his heart a little. 

“Mom owned a cool instrument company. Dad got into a bad car crash while on the road to a client meeting and died on impact. A few years later mom was diagnosed with early-onset dementia. She had to be put in a home.” He cleared his throat a bit. “And uhhh… yeah. The money from my dad got split up to us kids. I was 18 when the crash happened so I got to take my share. Blew a lot of it on tattoos but at least they actually mean something to me… y’know?”

He can’t help but smile a bit. “Reno and I have some matching ones.”

He clears his throat again but notices that there’s barely a sniffle inside of him.

He finally looks up into the ocean-blue eyes. “That’s about it.” He gives a sad sort of chuckle and there’s a hint of water in those beautiful eyes across the table from him and he’s kicking himself for making them water, even slightly.

“I’m telling you, I’m not trying to make it that serious.” Axel waits a beat. “Got anything to say, blondie?”

Axel can’t help but play a little nervously with the Hot Tamale box. He never gets this nervous, but he’s never even hinted this to anyone on a “first date”. So there’s that.

Roxas takes a big breath.

“Well while we’re on the topic… uh… uhm… my dad left us.”

Axel looks up from his fiddling in shock and sees Roxas has yet to take his eyes off of him.

"Dude you don't have to-" Axel begins, feeling bad for opening up any wounds, but Roxas waves the sentiment off and continues.

“He stopped loving my mom and he thought having more kids would fix it and he realized that it didn’t. So when Ven and I were about 6, Sora 3, Cloud 10 he-“ Roxas stops for a second, becoming enamored with his nails and picking at one of them. “-he unlocked the door and left. Maybe there was something before that, I don’t really remember. All I can see is my dad walking out the door. The memory gets fuzzier each time I remember it because all I can see is the back of his head and Sora trying to climb into his bag.”

Axel is impressed at the fact that Roxas still has not let another tear fall. Instead, he smiles and says: “Your sleeves are awesome. What do they mean again?”

And Axel gives a sympathetic smile as he begins to describe them, again starting with the one on his left shoulder blade, working his way down his left arm, then up his right.

He gives each story and the two laugh a bit at the funny parts and get quiet again at the sadder ones. He gives a description of the one that’s peppered along the top of his back, the one on his right hip bone, and then when he got the two on his face.

“So you didn’t lose a bet with those either?”

“Fuck off, jerk. I was 18 and stupid and angsty enough already, I didn’t need to.”

He listens intently as Roxas describes his own sleeve, the meaning and the symbols and the images he just thought were really cool and he wanted to have on his arm forever.

“Ever thought about getting gauges yourself?” Axel asks.

“Not really, but I can appreciate the attractiveness of them when I see them on people.”

“You’d look good with them.”

Roxas blushes a bit again, playing with his pierced ear. “I’ll stick with my one earring for now.”

 

They talk for what feels like hours, and it probably is. People have been coming in and out of the ice cream parlor but it looks like the two have just refused to leave. They finished their ice creams hours ago. Getting to know each other felt really comfortable.

Axel checks the time on his phone.

“Shit.” He says under his breath before looking up at Roxas. “Hey, do you want to come see a show with me?”

Roxas appears to be taken aback.

“What? What show?”

“Some circus show or whatever. With all the acrobats and the crazy make up.” Axel waves his arms around a bit like a fool.

Roxas rolls his eyes. “A Cirque du Soleil show? You got tickets to a Cirque show?”

Axel nods. “I guess so.” Roxas keeps shaking his head and the redhead decides to just continue. “We bought the tickets a couple days ago when I won two grand gambling-“ Roxas chokes a bit. “-and after I bought all 12, one of the guys backed out instantly. Said just the pictures of those shows made him queasy. I’ll do anything to hear some Beatles though… so, wanna go?”

Roxas seems to still be processing the fact that Axel won all that money.

“Wait, so I get the chance to meet the Nevada mafia?” He says, seemingly excited.

Axel shakes his head down at the table and chuckles deeply before looking up. “Is that a yes, or…?”

“I would love to go, but-“

“Don’t even mention money. If anything, you can get us both dinner after or something.”

Roxas smiles. “Sounds good.”

Axel thinks a bit as he gets up and ties his jacket low around his waist. Roxas follows him out of the parlor. “I was thinking that super fancy restaurant in the Bellagio…?” He quirks an eyebrow at Roxas and sees that his face has just turned about as white as a sheet at the mention of such an expensive place. Axel laughs devilishly. “I’m just kidding!”  
Roxas looks at him with daggers in his eyes as Axel keeps laughing.

“I say it’s gonna be late, and Denny’s is always good late at night.”

“Pancakes?” Roxas’s voice is like that of a small child about to go to Disneyland.

_How fucking adorable oh god…_

Axel chuckles as he slings an arm around the blond’s shoulders. “Whatever you want, Goldilocks, ‘cause you’ll be buying.”

Roxas half-heartedly pushes Axel.

There’s a beat of silence as they head out into the heat before Roxas speaks up.

“What should I wear?”

Axel laughs a bit. “I don’t even know what I’m going to wear.”

He peers down at the little blond still under his arm who is looking at his shoes with slight concern. Axel bumps his hip into him gently.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” He pulls his phone out and starts to mess around with it before handing it to Roxas, who looks confusedly at the phone, then at Axel’s face as the two avoid bumping into anybody. “Go ahead and put your number in and I’ll let you know what my friends end up wearing.” He winks down at the blond for good measure, who seems to become a bit flustered as he looks down at the phone and begins to type away, giving it back once he's done.

In a little while, they end up at the Treasure Island, where Roxas stops. “This is where I’m staying.” He states, look up at the hotel with the large pirate ship out front.

“Nice.” Axel replies genuinely, before clapping the boy on the shoulder and squeezing a bit. He gestures over to the Venetian across the street. “I’m staying right over there with everybody else.”

“The mafia?”

“Ha, ha. You know, you’re pretty funny.” Axel says with utmost sarcasm in his voice, and Roxas smiles a bit as he waves to the man behind him and heads inside.

Axel can’t help but smile all the way home.

Well… all the way across the street to his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wootwootwootwoot
> 
> I dunno when I'll post the next one. After the next one, I don't have any more finished chapters, so I'm a mess. I'm off on Christmas break but I'm also studying for a final I have to take at the beginning of next quarter and I'm strESSSSSSSSSED
> 
> I'm @pointeful.tumblr.com if you wanna talk. or harass me about writing. I would prefer you don't harass me but like... whatever.
> 
> Thank you so much, my dears, and have a lovely day. ^U^


	3. Gonna Rouge My Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone is just interested because the boy had a nice ass.”
> 
> “He did.” Xigbar agrees, smiling and nodding, looking as though he’s enjoying the irritated expression washing over Axel’s face. “Cute little face, too.”
> 
> “Are you going to tap that, Axel?” Vexen asks. Everyone shudders at the phrase.
> 
> “Don’t say that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm avoiding studying! Again!
> 
> The next 2 chapters are not finished and I only have a vague idea of what I want to do and I didn't wanna post this until I had at least the next chapter written but aha! haha! lookie here!
> 
> I'm a mess and I apologize.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is just dummies bein' dumb. I had SUCH a good time writing dialogue between all these nutcases. I hope it's not too confusing for anyone and I know I left out some people (I actually think I only left out Xem but whatever). 
> 
> CLARIFICATION on what's going on, they're in their hotel rooms but they're going in and out of each other's rooms through those weird doors y'know? As a kid I was always confused about what those were but my mom said it's just a door to the next hotel room so I used that to my advantage! So that's the door I talk about when I mention that.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own these childrens. One day I'll write cool characters of my own! ^U^

Demyx isn’t smiling when he gets there.

Nope, it’s about 5:30 now, they have an hour and a half to get ready and head off to the show (make that half an hour because Larxene just called out that they have to leave at 6 to get there in time and get good seats and all that shit) and Axel hasn’t even showered yet, then he has to do his “fucking hair” and “WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME UP THERE ALL BY MYSELF? YOU PRICK!”

“You were not by yourself, Dem. The rest of the group was up there with you.”

“I hope that motherfucker is jailbait.” Demyx grumbles under his breath, which makes Axel frown. It’s uncharacteristic of Dem to curse so harshly, so he must be pretty upset, but also how dare this faux-hawk fucker call the love of Axel’s life such mean names.

“I’ll have you know that he is 21.”

Demyx laughs, albeit a little sourly. Axel isn’t the least bit surprised; he’s never seen Demyx mad for more than 20 minutes. The longest he’s gone in anger (that Axel has witnessed) is about two days, and that was when Xigbar smashed his sitar when they were Juniors in high school because he had been going through a rock metal phase. “There is no way that pipsqueak is 21.”

“He said he just turned 21 yesterday.” Axel reiterates with a strange sense of pride.

“Well, good for you, man.” There is very little irritation in his voice now and Axel smiles at the sound. He knew his friend couldn’t be mad at him for long. “Maybe you _will_ get some tonight.”

“Shut up.” Axel tsks, gathering some clothes before dropping them on one of the beds and pulling his phone out of his jean pocket, ditching his jacket on the bed in the process. “Hold on, what is everyone planning on wearing?”

An almost comically large man walks out of the shower right at that moment, a probably comically large towel wrapped around his waist because there is no other way it can be staying there if it isn’t. He’s brushing at crazy auburn hair and his muscles are massive to the point of being kind of gross, if Axel has anything to say about it.

“I can tell you one thing.” The large man begins in his booming voice, seeming very unamused. “No one is getting me in a suit.”

“There isn’t a suit big enough to fit!” Demyx jokes, laughing like a nymph as he spreads out on the bed. The large man seems even less amused at the outburst, looking down at Demyx with slight disgust on his face. Axel knows his friend Dem can’t be mad for too long, but Lexaeus can hold a grudge.

Or, at the very least, fall on top of Demyx and effectively crush him into oblivion.

“Why do you have to use our shower, Lex?” Axel asks, slight irritation behind the curiosity, but also making a vain attempt to save his dumb best friend. Lexaeus turns his dark and angry eyes to the thin man as his face twists from anger to disgust. This large, red man just never seems content.

“Marluxia has been in our shower for the past 2 hours. I’m sure he still isn’t out yet.” The muscled man grumbles as he throws the towel used to dry his hair back into the bathroom.

“It’s all that luxurious hair!” Demyx giggles again and Lexaeus is seeing red, Axel can tell. He even sees the battle going on behind his eyes, most likely questioning whether or not it’s worth it to be faced with murder charges, before looking away from the nymph-like man on the bed.

He must have decided it wasn’t.

“Why I have to room with the two in our group that have the most hair, I’ll never know.” The man grumbles as he gets his neatly folded clothes from the desk.

“What is everyone _wearing_.” Axel seethes out again, getting annoyed and wanting to let Roxas know what’s going on. It’s then that Saix opens the door in between the two rooms and slinks in, his blue hair brushed back neatly. The crisp white button down and black slacks that he’s wearing bring a smile of admiration to Axel’s face.

“You look so nice, Sai!” Axel bursts, walking over to kiss his friend on the cheek, which causes a small look of distaste to spread across the man’s face.

“Can you stop kissing me?”

“GAAAAY.” Demyx calls up to the ceiling from the bed, which causes Axel to sling a pillow at him.

“Excuse me, dickbag. You know I’m bi.”

“We all know.” Saix smirks, going to sit in a chair in the corner. Axel sticks his tongue out at him, accompanied with a long finger, as Lexaeus grumbles something that sounds a bit like: “Nowhere is safe.”

He walks out of the room and into the next one, keeping the door propped open.

“Speaking of-“ Saix starts before…

“BIIIIIII.” Demyx amends himself, and Axel rolls his eyes at the dumb blond music man currently sprawled across the bed.

Saix rolls his eyes as well and continues. “-who was that guy you were leaving the Stratosphere with?”

Axel gives the man, who has now picked up a magazine and sat down in the corner, a skeptical look before going to look for his phone. “You saw me with him?”

Another blond head sticks itself into the doorway. “We ALL saw you with him.” The goateed man gives a sly grin.

“HE LOOKS LIKE A CHILD.” A man yells as he walks by the doorway in the other room, flipping his long black hair over his shoulder as he attempts to tie a tie.

“Shut up, Xaldin, and get over here so I can fix that horrendous tie you are tying.” The voice of Vexen carries into the next room and Saix gives a bemused smile from his chair in the corner.

“He does look a bit young for you, don’t you think, Axel?” Saix asks, looking to his red headed friend, who gives a pointed look to the blue haired man.

“He’s real cute.” Goateed Luxord adds, walking into the room while putting a new earring in his ear. “Didn’t take you for the type to be into jailbait, though.”

“HE’S NOT JAILBAIT!” Axel defends. _I need new friends._

A broody man walks in right then, effectively pushing Luxord out of the way with just his shoulder, even with his small frame. Lux just looks at the man with very slight interest and steps a little to the side. 

Demyx immediately shoots up, as if he can just sense the presence of his boyfriend in the room. Axel can appreciate the way the man looks with his gray button down, black slacks, and black jacket. He can’t imagine what must be going through Demyx’s mind.

The man blows a bit of hair out of his face. “That boy was shorter than I am, Axel.”

“ZEXION!” Demyx all but screeches after his apparent stupor from seeing his beloved had ebbed. Zexion seems as though he can’t help but to give a small, affectionate smile down at the man on the bed who is now reaching his arms out to the shorter man. “Come here!”

Saix gags in the corner.

“We have to leave soon, Demyx.” Zexion admonishes, a light blush coming to his cheeks, revealing that he really would rather cuddle with his boyfriend.

“No, Axel still has to get ready, let’s cuddle now.” Demyx makes little grabby hands like a child, which leaves Luxord to gag this time.

“PDA alert.”

“It’s not PDA, you’re in OUR room!” Demyx whines, getting comfy on the bed as Zexion gives in and sits on the edge.

Luxord slips out of the room, patting the shoulder of the man with gray streaks in his hair and an eye patch as he walks into it. He has on a black tee shirt, faded black jeans, and a pair of socks , his hands on his hips.

“Is there a party going on over here?” The man asks in his laid back voice, before looking Axel up and down with his eye. “Gee, Axel, you just got in? Thought you were the one who bought the tickets in the first place.” 

Axel perked up. “Speaking of, you’re still not planning on going, right Xig?”

The rough man, Xigbar, scoffs, a playful smile appearing on his face. “As if! I told you those posters gross me out. I’ll be gambling.”

Suddenly the only girl of the group strides in, immediately taking control of the room in her dark blue slacks and light yellow blouse as she demands: “Axel, get ready.”  
He nods and waves his hand half-heartedly at her. “Okay good. By the way everyone, I invited Roxas to-”

“Is that that kid you were molesting up on the Stratosphere?” Xigbar cuts in, giving a wicked grin and Axel is about to kill everyone.

“HE’S NOT A KID. And I was NOT molesting him, you dick.”

Demyx lets out a little puppy whine at the sudden outburst, his head effectively cuddled into Zexion’s neck. Saix turns a page in his magazine, unfazed.

Larxene rolls her eyes. “Everyone is just interested because the boy had a nice ass.”

Axel’s face flames up both in embarrassment and in slight anger.

“He did.” Xigbar agrees, smiling and nodding, looking as though he’s enjoying the irritated expression washing over Axel’s face. “Cute little face, too.”

“Are you going to tap that, Axel?” Vexen asks, putting on a jacket that is the most horrific shade of green. Everyone shudders at the phrase.

“Don’t say that again.” Saix begs from his magazine. Axel just groans from behind his hands. _I am disowning all of them._

“WHAT IS EVERYONE WEARING?!” Axel is about to set the hotel on fire.

“Most everyone is just wearing nice pants and a button down.” Larxene says, her arms crossed.

It’s just then that a flash of pink and purple can be seen running past the doorway, shrieking about earrings.

“Except for Marluxia, of course. But I think we all expected that. Why?” The woman asks in her shrill voice, looking Axel over questioningly.

Axel rolls his eyes and goes to text Roxas. “Like I was _trying_ to tell you before, I’m giving Roxas Xiggy’s ticket and he wants to know what to wear.”

“We get to meet Nice Ass?” Larxene asks, snickering a bit. Xigbar stomps his foot angrily.

“Man. I miss everything.”

“Good. Your scars would have scared him anyway.” Saix laughs a bit from the chair and receives a look of death from Xigbar.

“Oh, look who’s talking! Regular Scarface himself!”

Saix glares at the man from across the room. “At least I have both of my eyes.”

“Oh yeah, those ember pools of DEATH?”

Zexion is petting Demyx’s hair a bit now and Axel is about ready to have an aneurism.

“You really want to subject that kid to this shit?” Larxene asks.

Axel shrugs. “He already thinks we’re in the mafia.”

“The MAFIA?!” Demyx perks up. “Like Marlon Brando?!”

Axel rolls his eyes and finishes his text to Roxas, his heart racing a bit as he hits the send button and then immediately throwing it down on the bed. “I’m taking my shower now.”

“You better do it quick because we’re leaving at 6.” Larxene’s arms are still crossed.

“6:30.” Axel bargains.

“6:10.”

“6:15?” Axel tries again.

Larxene sighs and Axel takes it as a win as he grabs his things and dashes into the bathroom.

A conversation can heard from inside the bathroom walls:

Luxord: “Are you really going gambling without me, Xigbar?”

Xigbar: (a sound of chuckling) “Gee, don’t worry so much, I’ll meet up with you guys at the Rockhouse after the damn show.”

Zexion: “I have heard that place is boring.”

Xigbar: “Maybe, but it’s still a bar. Plus I’ve heard the band playing tonight has a hot lead singer. And then we can go gambling and Zexion can sweep alllll the card tables.”

There’s a pause.

Zexion: “I suppose that sounds alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wootwoot!!
> 
> Okiedokles, I hope that whole back and forth between everyone wasn't too much. If anything, it was a hell of a lot of fun to write!
> 
> The next chapters aren't written, so putting them up is gonna be even more of a question. >m< I'm so sorry, I really am. It's kind of shitty and I wish I had more time to do it. I hate studying auuauahwajf;oiaeaAUUGH. But it'll be okay!
> 
> I'm @pointeful.tumblr.com if you wanna be my friend! Or whatever! I'm more than happy for anyone to talk to me. >w<
> 
> (Also, just puttin it out there, I have a few akuroku prompts that I have not filled out and it's making me kind of angry so if you or anyone you know is looking for/taking akuroku prompts, I've got a few!)
> 
> Have a lovely day, dearies! ^U^ Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
